


Lawyers role

by Jacobseedsbitch



Category: Far Cry (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Farcry5 - Freeform, John seed As John Ducan, Lawyers, Love, Lust, Romance, This bitch chelsea, Wanting this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacobseedsbitch/pseuds/Jacobseedsbitch
Summary: ɪ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ɪ ᴛᴀʟᴋ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴍʏ ʟɪꜰᴇ ᴡᴀʏ ᴛᴏ ᴍᴜᴄʜ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ʜᴏɴᴇꜱᴛ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʏᴏᴜ, ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴀʟʟ ᴍʏ ꜱᴜᴄᴄᴇꜱꜱᴇꜱ ɪɴ ʟɪꜰᴇ. ɪ'ᴠᴇ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ʜᴀᴅ ᴀ ᴅᴏᴡɴꜰᴀʟʟ ɪɴ ᴍʏ ʟɪꜰᴇ.𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚜 𝙰𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚅𝚊𝚜𝚌𝚞𝚕𝚎𝚣;𝙰𝚐𝚎-𝟸𝟼𝚂𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚕𝚎𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚛𝚒𝚌𝚑𝙱𝚘𝚛𝚗- 𝙰𝚝𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚊𝙲𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚒𝚌ɪ'ᴠᴇ ꜱᴘᴇɴᴛ ᴍʏ ᴇɴᴛɪʀᴇ ʟɪꜰᴇ ʟᴏᴏᴋɪɴɢ ꜰᴏʀ ᴍᴏʀᴇ ᴛʜɪɴɢꜱ ᴛᴏ ꜱᴀʏ ʏᴇꜱ ᴛᴏ.𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚜 𝙹𝚘𝚑𝚗 𝙳𝚞𝚌𝚊𝚗;𝙰𝚐𝚎- 𝟸𝟽𝙲𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚕𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍𝚁𝚒𝚌𝚑 𝚑𝚒𝚖𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏𝙱𝚘𝚛𝚗-𝚁𝚘𝚖𝚎𝙲𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚒𝚌--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------𝘛𝘸𝘰 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦. 𝘏𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦.𝚀𝚞𝚘𝚝𝚎𝚜 f𝚘𝚛 𝚖𝚢 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢--" 𝙻𝚒𝚏𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞'𝚛𝚎 𝚋𝚞𝚜𝚢 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚜." — 𝙹𝚘𝚑𝚗 𝙻𝚎𝚗𝚗𝚘𝚗.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------
Relationships: John Seed/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapther 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna have some slow updates till after June 13, since my birthday is coming up and my parents are making it a big deal. But i hope you like it, this is also on my Wattpad account; @Whalegrims.

Today was like everyday waking up at 7:30 to have to go straight to woke. My boss, John Ducan was a serious man, with serious sexual craving for the women that work there. I really don't get it myself why women are so attracted to him. There is nothing special about him, he's like ever man i've met in my life. He's good at what he does, i just don't get why woman are obsessed with him.

I start my day at work by waiting for John to get to the office. He's always late, ever night he has a party at his five star condo and ends up having a one-night stand. 

I look to my left of his office and here he comes slow as always, with a massive hangover. "Hello, Mr Ducan, Here is that coffee for you". As he takes it from my hands he give me one of those billion dollar smiles he gives me everyday. This is not what i went to law school for, having to get coffee and receive his messages. 

"Hello, Ms. Avery. How are you today, do anything fun yesterday." Now why would he be asking that, like her even cares about my life. "Good as always, and no i just sat at home watching TV." He was really in my personal space and i could almost smell the alcohol and cologne on him. It smelled a little like old spice my dad wears, but a little bit more expensive. " Are you doing anything this afternoon, i'm having a party for my workers at my condo" 

Does he really think i have nothing else to do. This dumbass i really hate him, but he's my boss so it would be rude to refuse. I can just say i'm busy, he wont care right. I just need to say something instead of thinking it. " I'm actually have something going on, i'm sorry i would love to go but it's really important." He looked a little disappointed, but i shouldn't care.

"Have a good day Ms. Avery". I walked over to my desk, while he left to go to his huge office with wooden doors. 

My work is kind of boring, i answer his calls, receive his messages and deal with clients. Ever day is the same day, boring as hell. But i need this job. It pays well enough to pay rent from my apartment. I got a job to have a normal life and so my parents don't have to take care of me anymore. 

As i was leaving john called out to me, " Do you mind just showing up to my party i would really love if you came to it" why does he want me to come so badly. "I don't know, i am really busy. Maybe i'll think about it"

I made my way home to my apartment thinking over what john said, ' Maybe i should go its something to do. But why would he really want me there it's not like he actually cares. He probably wanting to sleep with me and i know that's not happening.' I went into my room my thoughts getting to me. I keep debating whether i should go or not. I did just get a nice silk blue dress, ' I'm gonna just show up for a bit and then leave, it's fine i don't have to be there long anyways'. 

I started with my makeup, using my nice black eyeshadow with glitter. I used my silver eyeliner to bring out the color of my shoes. And some basic red lipstick. 

Next came my dress, that nice silk blue dress i was talking about, and some silver high heels. I took a second look in the mirror before leaving. ' I look fucking sexy'. 

I've always had that confidents you know, that a-lot of girls have that. My momma always told me if your show your confidents people will respect you as an individual. So i always stick that. 

'Which car should i use?'. Maybe a more expensive one since i'm going to an expensive party. I walked over to my silver Ferrai, as you can tell i like silver a-lot. 

I started to make my way there, ' I think i should at least bring an alcohol , since i'm going to this thing in the first place'. I stopped by my local brewery, picked up my favorite wine a ' 1947 Chaval Blanc'. As i was checking out i see one of my oldest friends, ' I should say hi to her before i leave'. I picked up my bag with the wine inside and walked over to her. "Hey Chelsea, i haven't seen you in so long. What are you doing here in Atlanta." 

She turned around after hearing her name. "Omg Avery hey, oh yea. I'm here since i got a job here, at a law insatiate. I'm gonna meet my new boss tonight at a party he's having." "Where at, i work at a law insatiate too, boss is kind of a dick to be honest." We both chuckled, 

"John Ducan, i think that's what his name is he was actually really nice to me on the phone. And he's really hot also" Oh my fucking god. I tried to smile it off but my smile disappeared. "What wrong" I just turned around without a word and sped walked straight to my car and drove off to John's party. 

Are you actually fucking serious right now, now she's gonna work for him. He's already has enough chicks working their anyways. Why does he need anymore and why am i so mad about this. I shouldn't care who works for him, i should only care about myself. 

I could already see the lights from his condo as i made my way there. 

This is gonna be a fucking nightmare i just know it

Finally finished my first chapter after a long time of waiting, it's kind of short but that's fine it's just the first chapter. I think you'r really gonna like next chapter, lots of drama.


	2. Chapther 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready to party i'm not, this is probably a bad fucking idea. But i just have to show up for a little right.

I really am not looking forward to the awkwardness that this party is gonna be. I've never been to any of his parties before so i don't know what to expected to happen. These thoughts shouldn't be on my mind, but why does John want me here. To be honest, like why me. Do he just want to be nice or does he have thing for me. I don't know, John's a huge manipulative dick. 

Walking up the stairs to hid huge condo, i could all ready hear the music coming from inside. It was obstinately loud, do i really want to do this. I could always just go home and watch Netflix and drink this wine at home. But it would also be rude to not show up, and i'm trying to make a name for myself so i can actually be the best lawyer in Atlanta. 

Just when i was gonna knock the door opens up, "Oh you made it, welcome to my home. You look amazing." i smiled at his complement and walked in and he shut the door behind me. " i brought some wine just incase you needed some" i handed out the bag with the wine inside. "You didn't have to do that, but thank you" 

He took it and we both walked into the big huge living room with a bar inside with a mixologist. ' Wow this place is fucking huge. Maybe that's why girls go after him; for his money'. It was nice other than the piles of cocaine all over the table and the loud music with strippers on poles. But other than that it looked really nice. "This place is really nice" John looked at me with a smirk on his face the whole time. "Yeah it is isn't it" I chuckled, "You should know you live here". 

My thoughts tonight are really getting to me, ' Maybe just a little bit of John is cute, His smirk is kind of leading me on. And his smell is kind of hot.' But the attitude he has thinking of himself as amazing is what is turning me off. 

Slow music started to play, " I love this song". ( Falling by harry styles). "Wanna dance" i pushed his hand out towards me, i mean should i. Just one dance. "Sure" 

We walked to the middle of living room, i moved my hands to the back of his neck while he moved his to my waist, pulling me in. Are face's were so close to each other's, i almost felt a pull to him. We both looked in each others eyes, i moved my face closer to his my mouth slitty open. 

I really hated him this morning what changed my mind now to kiss him, he's just trying to sleep with me kept running through my mind, but just started to slowly fade away. 

We both moved into each other keeping are eyes on each other. I should does this shouldn't i, that mean i would become more likely to be the week talk at are work. And maybe i could move up to a better Job than just John's assistant. 

I finally decided if this happened it would benefit me, so just do it. I smashed my lips on to his closing my eyes, i moved my lips against his. He finally relished what was going on and moved his at the rate of my lips. I started as the lead and dominance of this kiss but he slowly took over. We moved closer to each other by him grabbing my waist and pushing his fingers into my sides to pull me even closer to him. Racking my hands through his gelled back hair. His dominance, his lips, his hair, his body, and his charm was really just something else. 

I've never actually kissed anyone before, or even dated someone. I never i had time for it i was always studying or sleeping all the time. That's why i never really had any friends growing up, my parents were strict with the rules the played out. I love them, i do but they over did it with me. I know they wanted another kid they talked about it but they decided it's best just to raise me the right way, to succeed in life.

This should bother me but it's not, i could feel everyone's gaze on us as the music changed to upbeat music. I was the first one to pull away, i could feel myself blushing by the way John was looking at me; with this lustful look in his eyes. His gorgeous blue eyes. His hair was a mess from my hand's going through it, but he fixed it to the normal looking style he always has it at.

I know i hate him, but this will just benefit me and what my parents think of me. When i told them i was working for this company they couldn't have been more proud. But then the figured out i was just an dumb of assistant and not actually working on my law skills. I was disappointed in myself for the longest time, but i know i'm gonna rise to the top and become the best lawyer in Atlanta. Of course how am i supposed to beat lucky ole John. Well i will figure that out when the time comes but right now i just need to think of the present right now. 

"Well that was, um..unexpected" John was actually speechless after that, really. Is this how he gets girls in bed with him, to be surprised from a stupid kiss. "Yeah, i just felt the moment you know", lies all lies. 

"Avery, what are you doing here" i turned around to the sound of my voice, Chelsea. "Hi, oh i work for this law institute." Trying to speak loud enough for her to hear me since the music kept getting louder. She had on a short red dress that came up the the middle of her thigh, and her boobs were popping out of the top of it. Bet John is staring at her, i turned around to him. Nope he was just staring at me, more like my butt. He really is a horny fuck isn't he. 

" So since you work for John where do you think he is." i turned around and moved over my side and pointed at John. "Right here" He moved over to her and took her hand into his and shook it, "Nice to meet you, Chelsea was it. Let me introduce my self the best lawyer you will ever meet in all of Atlanta, John Ducan." he smirked, his smirk was really hot to be honest. Oh my fucking god don't fall for this dumbass. " I hope you enjoy the party, excuse me." he moved past me and over the the bar. "See complete douchebag. So what exact Job did you apply for the company." I looked over to where John had gone to, he looked like he was stress drinking from the looks of it. 

"I Applied for an assistant, since he said he needed an assistant to buy him outfits for court cases he takes. I know it's not a great Job but it's a start in the company right." He really can't shop for himself, this guy is a lazy fucking piece of shit to be honest. Even when i was younger i would always go shopping and pick out my outfits myself. But he's a grown man and can't do it, wow. 

I saw John walk away from the bar, he walked up the condo stairs. I wasn't focusing on what Chelsea was talking about, " I'm sorry i'll be right back" I walked away from her and moved to the stairs walking up them i saw John laying on his bed. "What's your problem", moving over to the him, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Nothing just this is really hard this new case i have and having to deal with the assistant telling her the routes of everything and what exactly i need from her. " Maybe i can show her the route and you write a list of what you need or send me what you need and i'll give it to her to do. I am you assistant aren't i, i'm supposed to keep you from stressing and tearing you eyes out right." i touched his hand with mine rubbing his knuckles, he really does have this company on his shoulders. I never really thought it in his perspective before, that's probably why he drinks and does drugs since he wants people to be proud of him and what he's done, but that's not how life is. I think i know how i'm gonna help and make this company better is by helping him out with his problems. That's how i'm gonna become the best lawyer in Atlanta by helping other people become better.

"You don't have to do that it's not your job to do that" he moved my hand from on top of his to the bottom of his as he started to rub my knuckles now. "But i can be, i can help you become better and help you with the problems you need fixed. I'll be great at it, maybe it will making you less stressed and less to drink at night. I see the way you come in of work ever day, you'r tired and i can help that". I looked at him even if it was dark in his room i could still see the bright blue eyes shining thorough the room. "Thanks" 

We walked down stairs the party was kind of dieing down by now like on 20 more people were left, "Were we really upstairs that long" Chelsea seemed like she was gone to, probably got bored since she got here so late. " Sorry the party is over i'm tired and i have work in morning, thanks for coming though i hope you guys come over again." Everyone left but us, "I can clean this up, you really need to sleep anyways." I moved over to the garbage bin and picked it up cleaning up all the old beer bottle laying around. "Go, i got it out here. Goodnight." he walked upstairs to his room. I stared to picked up all the glasses that had old margarita's and tequila, i dumped them out into the sink and washed them out. I put all the cleaned up glasses into the dishwasher and as i filled up i put one of the cleaning packets into, and turned it on. "Tomorrow gonna be so hard, but at-least i'm helping someone out." 

I finished cleaning up, i looked at the clock Three-thirty-seven. I really shouldn't drive back home at this time, i looked over to his coach ' Maybe he wont mind, but i need to find something a-lot more comfortable. I walked up the stairs and saw a wardrobe sitting in the corner of his room, he won't mind. I went through it and ended up finding an big white t-shirt and some shorts. I moved myself downstairs and changed into the outfit and sat out my dress on a chair of his so it doesn't get dirty or messed up. 

I laid down on the coach, i wasn't that comfortable but it will do for now. After about thirty minutes i fell asleep. 

(-----------------------------------The Next Morning------------------------------------------)

I woke up the next morning with a bad pain in my back and neck. "Oh shit" i looked around the room and remembered that i stayed at John's place. 

"Good Morning" i looked over to the kitchen behind me. "Oh Good Morning, i hope you don't mind me spending the night over i didn't finish cleaning until like three in the morning." he chuckled even though it wasn't a joke. " No your totally fine, thanks for the talk yesterday and wanting to help me i really appreciate your help". I smiled at him, and totally forgot that i changed into John's clothes. "Nice outfit Avery, you look cute". I blushed of embarrassment, "Thanks i think i should really get going to get changed and get to work to start helping you out" I moved over to my dress and picked it to change back into it since i was in John's clothes but he stopped me before i turned to walk to the bathroom. "Just keep the clothes it's fine i really don't wear any of my old T-shirts." His clothes were really comfortable on me and big. Since he's like 5'10 and i'm 4'11, but it would be weird wearing you bosses clothes to bed, well you already slept over at his house and decided to help him out with his stress. So my comfort zone for his has expanded a-lot. 

"Thanks again, I will see you at work then." i walked out of his condo and to my car fast since i looked like one his hookups. I got into my car and drove off the my apartment.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------2206 Words

So this chapter was a-lot long and i think better than the last one. I'll try and get the next chapter up on time, since these chapters took awhile to put out. I hope your enjoying the story so far. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was a-lot long and i think better than the last one. I'll try and get the next chapter up on time, since these chapters took awhile to put out. I hope your enjoying the story so far. ;)


End file.
